leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szczury, koty i neonowe myszy
Opowieść Koniec Transmisji Doktor poślizgnął się na gładkim moście. Ręką sięgnął do sfatygowanej poręczy, gdy jego stopa utraciła połączenie z przewodami w jego kostce. Przez chwilę był zdezorientowany. Jego wzrok przeskakiwał z mokrych płytek estakady na niekończącą się mieszankę metalu, szkła i bezustannego światła, jaką był Wyższy Główny. Zaczął mrugać, by przyzwyczaić się do światła i na nowo podpiął swoją zmodyfikowaną stopę. W obwód wpisane było wyblakłe wspomnienie ostatniego użytkownika — była droga... I o rozmiar za duża — celnie zauważył jego własny umysł. Ta używana modyfikacja była lekceważącą formą podziękowania od bogatego pacjenta z wyższych sfer, który boi się płacić swojemu zakulisowemu lekarzowi pieniędzmi, po których można byłoby go namierzyć. Doktor wielokrotnie skrobał procesor od momentu otrzymania go, ale w silikonie wciąż tkwiły stare myśli, niczym odcisk palca, którego nie da się do końca pozbyć. Stęknął i otrząsnął się ze wspomnienia. Było to niemiłe przypomnienie tego, co dzieje się, gdy zwyczajne ciało próbuje podpiąć się do technologii spoza swojej klasy. Woda ściekała po kosmykach rozrzedzonych włosów doktora i wdzierała się za jego mikronowe okulary, rozmywając światła po drugiej stronie mostu. W porannych wiadomościach nie wspomniano o skondensowanej wilgoci. Z drugiej strony doktor nie był zbytnio przygotowany na większość tego, co go dzisiaj spotkało. Pogłaskał biopasywne, plastikowe opakowanie znajdujące się w kieszeni na jego piersi. Niezwykle niebezpieczne. Wystarczy, by odejść na emeryturę, którą obiecał sobie 20 obrotów temu. Doktor był sam na grubym odcinku metalu i wzmocnionego włóknami plastiku, który łączył niższe sektory ze zmechanizowanymi windami Wyższego Głównego. Tłum dojeżdżających do pracy ludzi, który towarzyszył mu podczas jazdy windą, pospiesznie zniknął w ciemnych budkach i zacienionych, bocznych alejkach bazaru przejścia. Stęknął ponownie i spróbował się pospieszyć, kuśtykając przez most. Wytarł wilgoć, która już strugami płynęła po jego twarzy. Był stary, ale niewystarczająco stary, by pamiętać prawdziwy deszcz. Znał tylko tę smutną koncentrację setek milionów organicznych oddechów nałożonych jeden na drugi. Magnetyczne brzęczenie windy ustało, gdy drzwi miały wypuścić nową falę ulepszonej ludzkości do labiryntów bazaru. Doktor ponownie poklepał swoją paczkę, będącą ubezpieczeniem emerytalnym, i zdecydował się spojrzeć w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę windy. Pneumatyka zasyczała, gdy otworzyły się drzwi, ukazując mrok windy oraz morze nieznajomych twarzy. Doktor odetchnął z ulgą. — Poziom przejścia. Zachowaj ostrożność — obwieścił cyfrowy głos. Tłum włączył okulary przeciwświetlne i wciągnął kaptury z syntetycznej dywetyny, by uchronić się przed mżawką i przytłaczającym blaskiem Wyższego Głównego. Niczym trenowane laboratoryjne szczury, z entuzjazmem weszli na most. Właśnie wtedy doktor to zauważył: drapieżny, metalowy cień o głowę wyższy niż otaczający go tłum. Okulary zaparowały mu od narastającego, panicznego oddechu. Cień wkroczył we wszechobecne światło. Jego szczupła sylwetka była cała ciemna i składała się z żylastych mięśni z włókna węglowego zaplecionych wokół ciężkich serwomechanizmów. Jego czarne jak noc płytki piersiowe pochłaniały światło pochodzące z góry. Doktor rozpoznał matową obrożę z futra, okręconą niczym dziki kot wokół szyi z czarnej, anodyzowanej stali. Lecz to kontur nieekspresywnej maski cienia, teraz widocznej dzięki padającemu deszczowi i odbiciu pulsujących holoznaków, wstrząsnął doktorem do szpiku jego zwyczajnych, lichych kości. . Doktor próbował się odsunąć. Znów poślizgnął się na metalowych płytkach. Skóra knykci obtarła się o poręcz mostu, gdy złapał się jej, by nie upaść. Tłum, skupiony tylko na ucieczce przed deszczem i światłem, przygwoździł doktora, nie bacząc na ogarniający go strach. Doktor usilnie próbował podnieść się z kolan. Prawdziwe i metalowe stopy wciskały jego palce w kratę mostu. Nie mógł nadążyć. Rój ludzi, który ukrywał doktora, zaczynał się przerzedzać, wystawiając go na widok ścigającego go cienia. Drżącymi dłońmi wytarł wilgoć z oczu. Okulary zgubił gdzieś pośród tłumu. Krew mieszała się ze łzami. Przez chwilę widział przejrzyście. Zauważył konwerter wilgoci — azyl, który mógłby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Szyb wyziewał mętne chmury zastałego, wilgotnego powietrza z niższych sektorów. Dotarł do azylu w momencie, gdy tłum całkowicie się rozszedł. Skulił się ze strachu, ledwie dysząc przez otwarte ostatkiem sił usta. Labirynt bazaru przejścia był tylko kilka metrów dalej. Jeśliby się tam dostał, zniknąłby przed ścigającym go cieniem. Konwerter wilgoci zaczął działać wolniej. Ostatni z pieszych zniknął w bazarze przejścia, odsłaniając lustrzany wyświetlacz w opuszczonej budce. W jego odbiciu doktor widział, jak metalowy cień podnosił długi karabin pulsarowy. Na masce bez twarzy pojawiło się czerwone cięcie wściekłej czerwieni — mrugnięcie. Doktor uniósł głowę do góry, w stronę blasku wyższych sektorów — poszukiwał czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu uciec. Zmrużył oczy i zaczął błagać, ale neonowa przyszłość nie słuchała. Szczególnie takiej małej i osamotnionej istoty. Poprzez deszcz doktor usłyszał metalowe kliknięcie spustu karabinu pulsarowego. Tego dźwięku nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. Przesunął rękę na wysokość klatki piersiowej, osłaniając jedyny skarb, jaki miał. Przez plastikowe opakowanie paczki czuł, jak bije mu serce. Nieprzerwany strumień światła z góry świecił na doktora i wypełnił jego zwierzęcy umysł ostatnią myślą śmiertelnika. Nie ma niczego, czego przyszłość nie weźmie. Główny — Zamróź odtwarzanie. Na moim ostatnim posiedzeniu oceniającym spytałam oficerów sprawdzających, co powinnam zrobić, żeby udało mi się w Głównym. Jeden z nich powiedział, że muszę być gotowa oddać część siebie. Każde ulepszenie pomaga piąć się wyżej po wierszu poleceń , ale z każdym ulepszeniem zatraca się swoją osobowość coraz bardziej. Dość stanowczo powiedziałam im, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zapłaciłby takiej ceny. Nie za kawałek czystego silikonu i fajne logo. Wyśmiali mnie. A potem awansowali. Teraz obraz poruszył się przede mną, gdy pojawiły się na nim zakłócenia. Trójwymiarowy hologram ciała doktora był zawieszony w momencie, który, jak się później okazało, był jego ostatnim. Jego twarz zwrócona ku niebu ukazywała mieszankę strachu i akceptacji. Centymetry od jego potylicy znajdował się czerwony pas, wystrzelony z karabinu pulsarowego. Jeszcze chwila, a skoncentrowana plazma wypaliłaby dziurę w jego głowie. — Zatrzymałaś przed najlepszym momentem, — powiedział, przeciągając się i ziewając, mój świeżo upieczony partner Mosley. To, co mogłoby być jego mięśniami za młodu, przegrywało właśnie walkę z grawitacją i opadało mu na brzuch. Walczenie z przestępczością zza biurka sprawiało, że nigdy nie przegapił żadnej przerwy obiadowej. Ale zawsze był głodny. Już trzykrotnie zauważyłam, że Mosley nie mógł oderwać wzroku od mojej kostki danych, którą dostałam za awans. Mój nowy kapitan zostawił ją rano na moim biurku, dodał serdeczne gratulacje i mojego nowego paciorkookiego partnera. Obserwowałam, jak Mosley ostatecznie poddaje się swojej chciwości. Podniósł małą kostkę z biurka i zaczął ją bezmyślnie podrzucać. — A ty dalej nie zainstalowałaś tych nowych podprogramów? — jego głos był sztucznie jasny, gdy się bawił. Strzeliłam knykciami. Moje rękawice ATLAS leżały na biurku. Były zwykłymi, masywnymi rękawicami, jakich używają stróże prawa w niższych sektorach. Większość rekrutów niezwłocznie wymieniało je na coś, co pozwalało stać dalej od przestępców, których mieli złapać, ale mi nigdy nie przeszkadzała walka wręcz. Ich surowa siła również mi pasowała, a że nie miały nic zainstalowanego na stałe, to nie było możliwości, by wspomnienia kogokolwiek innego pałętały się po przewodach. Mimo tego patrzyli się na mnie dziwnie podczas sprawdzania moich umiejętności w Głównym. Oficer nadzorujący przestał się uśmiechać, kiedy mój prawy sierpowy wbił się w klatkę piersiową tytanowego manekina do ćwiczeń. — Tak czy siak, tracisz swój czas — Mosley kontynuował. Niestety pomyślał, że skoro nie odpowiedziałam, to powinien mówić dalej. — Złego doktora spotkał zły koniec. Sprawa zamknięta. Kapitan chce wiedzieć, kiedy oddamy windę do użytku. Nie możemy dłużej wstrzymywać ruchu. Zignorowałam go. W niższych dystryktach, do złych końców zwykle nie dochodziło z użyciem niezarejestrowanego pulsarowego karabinu, którym zdejonizowano czaszkę z odległości stu metrów. To była robota profesjonalisty. Skupiłam uwagę na S.I. w pokoju. — Wznów sprawdzanie. Odsuń się. — Określ dokładny czas — rzucił sztuczny głos. Nawet wideoskaner nie chciał współpracować. Czułam, jak frustracja we mnie narastała. Byłam tutaj tylko od 0600, a zasady górnego sektora były bardziej denerwujące niż przedostawanie się przez złom po kolana na poziomach składania. Potrzebowałam dobrego pościgu. Może uderzyłabym w parę rzeczy po drodze. To byłoby całkiem dobre. Stęknęłam i zdmuchnęłam włosy z mojej twarzy. Pierwszy dzień, Vi. Zachowuj się. Poznaj nowych ludzi. Nie walnij w nic. Powtórzyłam moją poranną mantrę i wzięłam głęboki oddech. — Trzy, nie, cztery sekundy — powiedziałam maszynie tak cierpliwie, jak tylko umiałam. Obraz znów się poruszył, tym razem model holograficzny został odrobinę cofnięty. Sprawdziłam trajektorię światła w momencie, w którym weszło w zasięg monitoringu na zewnątrz windy. W windzie panowała ciemność. Ktoś mieszał przy kamerze w środku. Zawieszony w powietrzu promień światła to jedyne, z czym mogłam pracować. — Opierając się na wpisie balistycznym, wyekstrapoluj wzrost podejrzanego i rodzaj broni — powiedziałam. Światła zamigotały w ciemności, mrucząc, gdy przeprowadzano kalkulacje. Narysowano wielokątny zarys cienkimi promieniami neonu. Zabójca był z rodzaju tych wysokich... ale poza tym renderowanie nic więcej mi nie dało. — Nie wierzę w to — mruknęłam, niezadowolona. W niższych sektorach nie rozpracowywaliśmy spraw za pomocą wymyślnych holofilmów. — Jak możemy dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, patrząc na komputerowy model? — Błąd kwerendy. Ułóż pytanie inaczej. — Zastanawiałam się, czy S.I. została zaprogramowana, by być protekcjonalna. A może ten egzemplarz poszedł w ślady twórcy. Mosley się zaśmiał. — Tak to tutaj działa, pani detektyw. — Wyśmiewał się z mojego nowego tytułu, próbując dobić mnie faktem, że byłam wolna od harówki z niższego sektora. — Czasami jakiś szczur przeciśnie się między szczelinami, ale tak długo, jak światło jest nad nami, wszystko jest w porządku. Popatrz na to z drugiej strony, pozostajemy bez skazy. To marne pocieszenie rozwścieczyło mnie. Popatrzyłam na Mosleya. Nie mogłam go winić. Większość jego uwagi dalej była skupiona na mojej kostce danych. — To jak? Zainstalujesz to czy nie? — zapytał. Wyłączyłam holofilm. I tak nie wyciągnęłabym już nic użytecznego z rzucanego światła. — Nie ufam ulepszeniom — powiedziałam cicho. W końcu na mnie spojrzał. — To nie pochodzi z niższego sektora i z pewnością nie jest używane, dzieciuchu — machnął mi kostką przed oczami. — To prawdziwy towar. Przyszedł z góry. — Światła wideokonsoli odbiły się od kostki, podkreślając odwrócony trójkąt — logo korporacyjnego laboratorium PROJEKTU. — Wiesz, że jest świeża, albo chociaż odpowiednio wyczyszczona. Było widać, jak bardzo Mosley jej chce. Podrapałam się po szyi. — Użyłam jednej, mniej niż cykl temu — skłamałam. — Nie chcę się przeciążyć. — Wzięłam moje stare rękawice z biurka. — Poza tym te działają całkiem nieźle. — Wyciągnęłam rękę po kostkę danych. Ciężar poprawności społecznej całej sytuacji sprawił, że Mosley się spocił. Stwierdziłam, że zwalczał chęć natychmiastowego podpięcia programów. Ale po prostu zmarszczył brwi i mi ją oddał. — Następne ulepszenie mam za cykl, więc jeśli zdecydujesz, że jej nie chcesz... — zaoferował. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam iść w stronę wyjścia — Dam ci znać — rzuciłam przez ramię. — Partnerze. — Hej, dokąd się wybierasz? — W głosie Mosleya było słychać odrobinę zaniepokojenia. Założyłam moje rękawice i wsiadłam do windy. — Wybieram się pobrudzić sobie ręce. Ukryte Siły Wlepiałam wzrok w niedziałający czujnik ruchu podczas mijania pięter w szybkiej windzie. Jego mikronowo-szklane oko było zamglone i ślepe. Ktokolwiek przyszedł po doktora wiedział, że Główny będzie patrzył. Korzystając z faktu, że winda była pusta, mogłam rozciągnąć mięśnie ramion i rąk. Na co dzień ten duży, kanciasty środek transportu byłby wypchany pracownikami Głównego, których nie stać było na płacenie czynszu na górze. Winda była nieczynna, dopóki Główny nie zamknie sprawy śmierci doktora. Dopóki ja jej nie zamknę. W mniemaniu Mosleya zabójstwo doktora bez licencji nie było warte wstrzymywania ruchu ani efektywności maszyny Głównego. Winda zwolniła i przez chwilę czułam się, jakbym nic nie ważyła. Siłą przyzwyczajenia wyłączyłam amortyzatory inercyjne w moich rękawicach, pozwalając, by ich masa przyciągnęła mnie do ziemi. Sekundę później winda się zatrzymała i wepchnęła mnie z powrotem do mojego ciała. Drzwi naprzeciwko mnie się otworzyły. Cyfrowy głos rzucił w wilgotne powietrze: — Poziom przejścia. Zachowaj ostrożność. Włączyłam okulary przeciwświetlne, ostrożnie wychodząc z ciemności windy wprost na wszechobecne światło mostu. Tak jak to zwykle bywa w niższych sektorach, było wilgotno. Poczułam krople wody w miejscu, gdzie końcówki moich włosów dotykały skóry szyi. Kawał metalu łączący windę z bazarem był kompletnie opustoszały i dokładnie takie same były pobliskie budki. Niedziałająca winda sprawiła, że handel wokoło umarł. Nie było szans natrafić na kogoś, kto mógł widzieć, co stało się z doktorem, o ile ktokolwiek tutaj chciałby rozmawiać z policją. Postawiłam parę kroków na moście i odwróciłam się twarzą do windy. Przestawiona na tryb ręczny, pogrążona w ciemności winda czekała na mój rozkaz, by wrócić do Głównego. Przyjmując wyliczony przybliżony wzrost, to tutaj musiał stać zabójca, gdy padł strzał. Jeden krok dalej i byłby w zasięgu kamer na zewnątrz windy. Konwerter wilgoci, za którym doktor chciał się schować, był prawie sto metrów dalej. Zabójca na pewno wiedział, co robi. Spojrzałam na płytki mostu. W metalu widać było kilka rys. Kucnęłam, by lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Były świeże. Cokolwiek starszego niż dzień lub dwa miałoby bardziej widoczne ślady utlenienia wody. Winda i most były zamknięte od czasu morderstwa. Przeskanowałam głębokość rys, a szereg numerów wyświetlił się w dolnym rogu moich okularów przeciwświetlnych. Jeśli te ślady zostawił zabójca, to był zdecydowanie cięższy niż normalny, zmodyfikowany humanoid. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam nagłówki w gazetach. Główny donosi o uzbrojonym robot-niku, który zabił składającego ludzi doktora, albo coś temu podobnego. Nieregularny podmuch wiatru docisnął moje mokre włosy do twarzy. Kątem oka widziałam, że na moście nikogo nie było. Wciągnęłam powietrze nosem. Ozon. Mięśnie moich ramion się napięły. Włączyłam przełącznik w moich rękawicach i opuściłam jedno kolano na płytki mostu. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ciągła niewidzialność poziomu szóstego w przestrzeni publicznej jest pogwałceniem praw miejskich Głównego? — powiedziałam w pustkę. Kałuża przede mną lekko się zatrzęsła. Czułam, jak moc wzmaga się w moich rękawicach. Wyprowadziłam jedną metalową pięścią potężny podbródkowy, trafiając w coś twardego. Ledwo się uśmiechnęłam, a nadgarstek mojej prowadzącej dłoni został złapany w niewidzialnym uchwycie. Impet był za duży. Siłując się z niewidzialnym napastnikiem, twardo upadłam na metalową kratę mostu, a mój pancerz ledwo pochłonął siłę uderzenia. center|600px Powietrze poruszyło się, gdy mój nowy znajomy przestał się ukrywać. Leżąc na plecach, zmrużyłam oczy, by ograniczyć blask światła z góry i widzieć lepiej. To była w elastomerycznej zbroi przystosowanej do walki. Długie, bielone fotonami włosy miała spięte w ciasny kucyk, co dodawało jej powagi. Światło w jej oczach było zimne, a jej przegubowa kusza wycelowana prosto w moje czoło. — Zgaduję, że nie jest zarejestrowana — zdołałam wyjęczeć, siadając. Usta kobiety wyglądały, jakby starała się znaleźć rozwiązanie jakiegoś matematycznego równania. Doszłam do wniosku, że pewnie się zastanawia, jak ma mnie najszybciej zabić. — Numer odznaki 20121219. Stróż prawa, niższy sektor. Awansowano do Głównego o zero-sześćset dzisiaj — powiedziała jednym tonem. — Gratulacje, pani detektyw. Jej cyfrowy głos przypominał warczenie, ale wydawało mi się, że słyszałam w nim nutkę zainteresowania, jako że aktualnie miała nade mną przewagę i mierzyła do mnie z kuszy. Kontynuowała: — Wiedziałaś, że mogło się to źle skończyć, ale i tak mnie zaatakowałaś. — Awans był nieco stresujący — odparłam. — Może po prostu musiałam coś uderzyć. — Twój rejestr wskazuje, że dziś rano przyznano ci kostkę danych PROJEKTU za awans — przeskanowała mnie jeszcze raz. — Dalej nie zainstalowałaś podprogramu. — Ej, to chyba nie twoja sprawka, co... — Potrzebuję jej — przerwała. — Jesteś przeciążona? — Podrapałam się po potylicy moją ogromną metalową rękawicą, układając włosy w mokre kolce. — Jestem bliska zabrania cię do Głównego. — Tylko spróbuj — powiedziała, wciąż mierząc we mnie kuszą. Zaśmiałam się gorzko. — No dobra. Może lepiej się poznamy, zanim przejdziemy do obdarowywania się prezentami. — W moim przetwarzaczu głosowym było słychać sarkazm. — Twoje imię? — Ściśle tajne. — Na jej twarzy pojawił się drapieżny uśmiech. — Jeślibym ci powiedziała, musiałabym cię zabić. Stwierdziłam, że z nią nie ma żartów. Przyjrzawszy się lepiej jej strojowi, zmieniłam zdanie. — Nie wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebowała ulepszenia — pokazałam na jej nadgarstek. — Sama ta kusza jest wyższego poziomu niż większość broni w arsenale Głównego. — Ścigam coś. — To jest nas dwie — powiedziałam. — Kostka danych. Nie było w niej nic przeciętnego, ale cechowała ją jedna ze stałych Głównego — wciąż pragnęła tego, co wszyscy, czyli części kogoś innego. Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, drogą prywatnego systemu komunikacji przyszło połączenie. Szum wypełnił moje ucho. — Vi? Vi, jesteś tam? Tu Mosley. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewał strach. — Ch-chyba... potrzebuję wsparcia... yyy... partnerze... — Aktualnie jestem trochę zajęta, Mosley. — Przeczytałam godzinę z dolnego rogu moich okularów. — Nie powinieneś już skończyć pracy? — Po prostu przyjdź i mi pomóż, OK? — Jestem przekonana, że jakiś lokalny stróż prawa powinien być w pobliżu — powiedziałam, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy kobiety przede mną. — Mógłby zająć się... — Wysyłam ci moje położenie. Punkcik światła zaświecił się sześć sektorów niżej. — Złomowisko jest trochę poza jurysdykcją Głównego, Mosley — westchnęłam. Złomowisko było dziurą, w której żyli podejrzani wyrzutkowie. Ciężko było mieć nad nim kontrolę, bo ludzie rzadko mieszkali tam w jednym miejscu dłużej niż jeden cykl, głównie dlatego, że zajmowali budynki przeznaczone na refaktoryzację. W Złomowisku łatwo było zwerbować niezarejestrowanych hakerów, dostać broń z czarnego rynku lub „lekko używane” ulepszenia pozacyklowe. Pozwalaliśmy na jego istnienie w niższych sektorach, bo ułatwiało to łapanie podejrzanych, kiedy zaszła taka potrzeba. Łatwo też było zostać trwale wyczyszczonym, jeśli się nie uważało. — Imam się różnych prac. No wiesz, „nieoficjalnie”, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę mój etat. — Mosley z przestrachem wykrztusił swoją kiepską wymówkę. Ciężko było wyobrazić sobie, że jest łagodnym najemnikiem. — Posłuchaj, wiem, że dopiero zaczęliśmy ze sobą pracować, ale ten facet mnie zabije. Nie mam nikogo innego, do kogo mógłbym zadzwonić. Cholera. — Zaraz będę. Zostań... Połączenie nagle się przerwało. Uderzyłam pięścią w most, wgniatając metalową kratę. Spojrzałam na tajemniczą postać, która wciąż nade mną stała. Jej kusza nie drgnęła nawet o mikrometr. Wstałam, stwierdzając, że prawdopodobnie do mnie nie strzeli. — Muszę iść. Tam, po drugiej stronie mostu, jest winda do niższych sektorów. Jeśli wyłączę zabezpieczenia i będę ręcznie kontrolowała prędkość, prawdopodobnie uda mi się dotrzeć na miejsce, zanim mój partner wyleje swojego drinka na złą osobę. — Obróciłam się, by odejść. — Uznaj to za ostrzeżenie — rzuciłam sucho. — Zarejestruj swoją broń, bo następnym razem będę zmuszona wystawić ci mandat. — Twój partner umrze, zanim winda znajdzie się na niższym piętrze — kobieta zawołała za mną. — Może pojedziesz tam czymś szybszym? Nagły trzask i podmuch ozonu odwróciły mnie. Osobisty, bojowy hipercykl przestał być niewidzialny. Wilgotne powietrze znów zaczynało zamieniać się w deszcz, ale woda odbijała się od czarnych, aerografitowych panelów motocykla. Poczułam uderzenie magnetycznego napędu, kiedy go włączyła. Cicho zagwizdałam. — To na pewno nie jest zarejestrowane. — Masz rację. — Nie wyglądasz na taką, która podwozi ludzi za darmo. — Podwiozę cię za tę kostkę, którą dostałaś za awans — powiedziała, odpalając silnik. — Pomyśl o tym jako o ulepszeniu szybkości. Spojrzałam kobiecie prosto w oczy. Mogła po prostu mnie zastrzelić i wziąć to, czego chciała. — Nie ufam ulepszeniom — odparłam. Podeszłam do niej i usiadłam na tyle motocykla. — Nie powinnaś. — Przesunęła koło motocykla nad krawędź mostu. — Poza tym to nazywam się Vayne. Złomowisko Minęłyśmy sześć sektorów. Widziałam tylko pionowe, rozmyte neony. Śledziłam pozycję Mosleya w moich okularach przeciwświetlnych, by nie zwrócić ostatnio zjedzonego zestawu odżywczego na tył pojazdu Vayne. Vayne ukryła motocykl w wyjściu ewakuacyjnym nad Złomowiskiem i jedyne, co go zdradzało, to ledwo wyczuwalny, ostry zapach. Przez lornetkę ultra-V patrzyłam, jak wieczorne tłumy przechadzają się po ulicach. Było tłoczniej niż zwykle. Wyglądało, jakby wszystkie parchate, okoliczne kocury miały porę obiadową. — Jest tam. — Odwróciłam się do Vayne i wyciągnęłam kostkę danych z jednej z taktycznych kieszeni na moim biodrze. — Proszę. Zanim zapomnę zapłacić za przejazd. — Uczciwy gliniarz. Niewielu takich zostało. — Vayne wzięła kostkę i zmierzyła najnowsze wcielenie Złomowiska. — Ten obrót jest jeszcze bardziej podły niż ostatni. Przytaknęłam. — Jakbym wczoraj przerywała walki na pięści w miejscu takie jak to. — Tak było. — Powrócił chłodny uśmiech Vayne. Sprawdziła baterie w większej kuszy, którą nosiła. — Rozumiem, że nie chcesz wejść przednimi drzwiami. — Nie ma w tym żadnej zabawy — powiedziałam. — Nie musisz tam iść. — Nie tylko ty czujesz potrzebę uderzenia w coś. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam na tyły budynku, sprawdzając jego strukturę pod kątem ścian nienośnych. Ten budynek był do rozbiórki, więc musiałam uważać. Nie wyświadczyłabym Mosleyowi przysługi, zrzucając mu budynek, w którym przebywał, na głowę. Wycelowałam w najlepsze miejsce i naładowałam sprzęgacz w moich rękawicach, uderzając ścianę z siłą frustracji, jaką przyniósł mi dzisiejszy dzień. Stary plaster wosku z włókna węglowego poddał się po dwóch solidnych ciosach. Po trzech otwór stał się na tyle duży, by dostać się do środka. Wchodząc w ciemność, strzepnęłam z ramion kawałki budynku. Poszczęściło mi się. Był to schowek po brzegi wypchany kończynami z rynku wtórnego. Każdej z nich daleko było do czystości. Chociaż jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to kupowanie osobistych ulepszeń prosto z fabryki było dla ludzi z sektorów wysoko ponad nami. Odepchnęłam jakąś plastikową zasłonę i odkryłam większy pokój pulsujący na niebiesko i fioletowo. Basy wibrowały w moich płytach piersiowych. Wskazałam na podwyższony obszar do siedzenia. — To on? — Vayne włamała się do mojego prywatnego systemu komunikacji i połączyła go ze swoim, co sprawiło, że mogłam wyraźnie słyszeć jej głos w swojej głowie. Wciąż był niski, ale wolny od zniekształceń z jej przetwarzacza głosowego. Kiwnęła głową na duży kształt, siedzący samotnie przy słabo oświetlonym stole. — Włamanie się do prywatnego systemu komunikacji oficera Głównego to karalne wykroczenie — odpowiedziałam. — Nie będę się pytać, gdzie się tego nauczyłaś. Vayne się uśmiechnęła. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i zauważyłam paciorkowate oczy Mosleya, odbijające się w lekkim blasku przed nim i kiwnęłam głową. — Tak, to on. Przepuściłam trochę energii przez moje rękawice, oświetlając połamaną podłogę na pomarańczowo. Mieszkańcy Złomowiska znali te światła i od razu rozeszli się bez pytania. Przysunęłam krzesło do stołu Mosleya. Światło przy stole zamigotało i zauważyłam, że budka niedawno służyła jako prowizoryczna stacja medyczna na operacje układu nerwowego. Wskazywało na to wiaderko z zębami, stojące obok drinka Mosleya. Ci, którzy nie mieli dostępu do wejść danych sankcjonowanych przez Główny, podpinali się pod jakikolwiek dostępny nerw — te pod trzonowcami były najłatwiej dostępne. Mosley spojrzał na Vayne. — Nie mówiłaś, że przyjdziesz ze znajomą, Vi. — Z ulepszeniem — poprawiła Vayne. Nachyliłam się, kładąc obydwie rękawice na stole i prawie przewracając wiaderko z zębami. Podniosłam okulary przeciwświetlne, bym mogła spojrzeć Mosleyowi w jego prawdziwe, delikatne oczy. — Pomyślałam, że w takim miejscu jak to przyda mi się wsparcie. Nie przychodzi się do Złomowiska, jeśli się czegoś nie szuka. Czego szukałeś, Mosley? Knykcie moich rękawic swędziały od niewykorzystanej energii. — Nie chciał tego, co miałem... a potem wspomniałem o twoim ulepszeniu. — Głos Mosleya się załamał, a do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. — Stwierdziłem, że jeśli byłby zainteresowany, to mógłbym cię przekonać, byś mi je sprzedała. Powiedział... powiedział, że jeśli uda mi się ciebie tutaj ściągnąć... — Gdzie jest twój kupiec? — Vayne przeskanowała tłum kręcących się tam łotrów. Cienki promień czerwonego światła pojawił się na klatce piersiowej Mosleya. Nadnaturalnie spokojny głos obwieścił przez system komunikacji starego budynku. — Tutaj, moja droga. Twarz Vayne wygięła się w grymasie. Każdy stróż prawa z niższych sektorów znał tę barwę głosu. — Jhin — warknęła. — Specjalna Porucznik Vayne, cóż za miła niespodzianka. Wyglądasz dużo lepiej. To smutne, co stało się z członkami twojego oddziału, ale do twarzy ci w nich. To ulepszenie do kuszy jest szczególnie ładne. — Jhin? Twój kupiec to Khada Jhin, Mosley? — Spojrzałam na uśmiechającego się głupca, jakim był mój świeżo upieczony partner. Słabo potrząsnął głową. Jhin był notorycznym hakerem modyfikacji i lubował się w wartościowych ulepszeniach. Podobno niegdyś był technikiem na czarnym rynku, który prawie został wyczyszczony przy wykonywaniu trudnego zadania. Ciężki przypadek rozszczepienia osobowości. Ostatni biuletyn, jaki ściągnęłam, mówił, że od tamtego czasu zbiera lśniące części innych ludzi. Nawet jeśli nie był taki od urodzenia, to musiał oszaleć po tym, jak podłączono do niego tak wiele części innych ludzi. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że on i Vayne już kiedyś na siebie wpadli. — Ten dzień robi się coraz lepszy — powiedziałam do siebie. Jhin się zaśmiał. Ton psychopaty z efektem zniekształcenia sprawił, że ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. — Złamię cię kawałek po kawałku, wirusie — powiedziała Vayne do głosu bez ciała. Była spięta. — Może później, moja droga. Teraz chodzi o to, czego ja chcę. — Głos Jhina zmienił się w niskie, wytrącające z równowagi brzęczenie. — Ulepszenie. — Ona ci go nie sprzeda. — Vayne podniosła kostkę danych. — Rozczarowujące — westchnął Jhin. — A taką miałem nadzieję, że ją zainstalowałaś. No cóż, teraz będę musiał napisać trzeci akt na nowo. Usłyszałam wysoki głos w momencie, w którym pas czerwonej plazmy przeciął powietrze pomiędzy mną a Mosleyem. Jasne światło oślepiło mnie, bo nie miałam założonych okularów przeciwświetlnych. Dźwięk pracujących ludzi i technologii ucichł, a w jego miejsce pojawiła się panika. Było czuć zapach strachu i spalonego silikonu. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu i mrugnęłam, by pozbyć się blasku neonu, który mnie oślepił. Poprzez powidoki zauważyłam, że knykcie jednej z rękawic były przypalone, a w Mosleyu była dziura na wylot. Nie potrzebowałam zestawu kryminalistycznego z Głównego, by stwierdzić, że strzał padł z tej samej broni, która stopiła doktora na moście. — Ten szczur tu jest — powiedziała Vayne przez nasz system komunikacji.— A ja go zabiję. On chce tego. — Rzuciła mi kostkę, którą dostałam za awans. — Spróbuj nie oberwać. Złapałam ulepszenie, a Vayne włączyła tryb niewidzialności. Złomowisko było prawie puste. Do rozpraszania tłumów nie ma nic lepszego niż dejonizująca plazma. Naładowałam sprzęgacz w moich rękawicach, a ich bursztynowa poświata rozświetliła ciemność. Zmechanizowany śmiech Jhina odbijał się od ścian. System komunikacji budynku zasyczał. — Ach, ach, ach, pani detektyw. Kot w rękawiczkach nie złapie żadnej myszy — mruknął. — Khada Jhinie — oznajmiłam — jesteś poszukiwany pod zarzutem wielokrotnego morderstwa. — Spojrzałam na wyższe obszary otwartego loftu, szukając czerwonego światła, które by go zdradziło. — Poza tym stopiłeś mojego partnera. — I tak go nie lubiłaś. Co mówiłaś? — Kolejny trzask i syk wyszukiwania pliku dźwiękowego. — Ach, tak. Znalazłem... Syk zamilkł. Usłyszałam swój głos w systemie komunikacji. — Nie ufam ulepszeniom. — Niezła sztuczka. — Obeszłam stosy starych, wyrzuconych części, kontynuując swoje polowanie. — Mam to, czego chcesz. — Twojej nowej koleżance nie spodobał się prezent? — Jeszcze więcej śmiechu rozbrzmiało wokół mnie. W kawałku rozbitego lustra zauważyłam, że coś się poruszyło. — Ona też nie lubi ulepszeń. Opowiadała ci o swoich ostatnich partnerach? O swoim oddziale? Nie odpowiedziałam. Szłam dalej do miejsca, w którym ostatnio go widziałam. — Wszyscy zginęli. — Usłyszałam mroczny uśmiech Jhina. Był w siódmym niebie, o ile człowiek, który w większej części jest maszyną, mógł coś takiego czuć. — Szczególnie Specjalna Porucznik Shauna Vayne. Oczywiście odbudowali ją. Była specjalna. — Kto? — spytałam z nadzieją, że Jhin, mówiąc, popełni jakiś błąd. — Kto ją odbudował? — Jasne, że PROJEKT, głupi kotku. Wszystkich nas odbudowali. — Jego wysoki śmiech boleśnie zniekształcił się w moim uchu. — Ale ciebie tak łatwo nie odbudują, gdy z tobą skończę... Walec metalu wystrzelił z ciemności. Odskoczyłam w bok. Walec trafił stos gruzu i spowodował mały wybuch, który przebił się przez złom, potem odbił się i wybuchł na kolejnym stosie. — Opowiadała ci, jak umarli? — Usłyszałam podekscytowany oddech Jhina przez system komunikacji. Wstałam wolno i zauważyłam czerwoną kropkę na moim brzuchu. Zauważyłam, jak wysoki, metalowy cień szykuje się do strzału pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej. Jhin znów zaniósł się śmiechem. — To była... — Pułapka — usłyszałam głos Vayne przez nasze łącze, gdy stała się widoczna obok niego. Zaczęłam biec, patrząc, jak kusza Vayne rozświetliła ciemność, nie raz, nie dwa, ale trzy razy, choć za każdym razem musiała przetoczyć się, by ominąć ostrzał Jhina. Jego broń była mniej celna z bliska, ale i tak dość efektywnie burzyła pobliskie ściany. Vayne skoczyła w jego kierunku, przyszpilając metalowy cień do ziemi. Już prawie przy nich byłam. — Jesteście gotowe, moje kotki? — Jhin syknął. — Czas sprawdzić, jak szybko biegacie. Cyfrowy głos obwieścił: — Przejście na tryb ręczny. Sekwencja destrukcji włączona. Nastąpi refaktoryzacja sektora. Pomarańczowe światła i wyłączone klaksony ożyły pod brudem budynku przeznaczonego do rozbiórki. Sektory takie jak ten były często zamykane i niszczone, by zapewnić fundamenty na wielkie struktury powyżej. Nie byłam w stanie usłyszeć całego komunikatu, bo serie małych wybuchów zaczęły rozdzierać Złomowisko. Dało się słyszeć jęk metalu, gdy betonowe wzmocnienia zaczynały pękać. Jhin i Vayne zostali rozdzieleni. Vayne zrobiła przewrót i stanęła na nogi. Zatrzymałam się, dołączając do zabawy. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłam Jhina z bliska. Jego ramię niepokojąco, mechanicznie strzeliło, gdy resetował w nim serwomechanizm. Nie wyglądało, jakby pozostały w nim jakieś kawałki ciała. Nie miał twarzy, tylko przypominającego pająka drona umieszczonego na szyi. — No dalej pani porucznik. Zastrzel mnie. — Jhin miał otwarte ramiona, jakby chciał objąć Vayne. — Zawsze tego chciałaś. Wyciągnęła większą kuszę zza pleców i rozłożyła ją. — Vayne! — krzyknęłam przez hałas. — Musimy uciekać! Teraz! — Polowanie zakończone — warknęła Vayne, przygotowując się do strzału. — Już nie żyjesz. — Umarłem dawno temu — zbyt spokojnie powiedział Jhin. Wystrzeliła bełt. Trafiła go w klatkę piersiową, zwalając go z nóg i przyszpilając do betonowej kolumny. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Metalowy szkielet Jhina zawibrował, gdy stracił zasilanie. Jego przypominająca pająka twarz zgasła. — Vayne! — Spojrzałam na nią, ale ona mnie nie widziała. Nie widziała nikogo poza Jhinem. Sekundę później połyskliwy, czarny dron, będący twarzą Jhina, rozbłysnął czerwonymi punktami. Serwomechanizmy odłączyły się i zjechały po jego ciele, chcąc uciec. — Zmiażdż to! — krzyknęła Vayne. Wystrzeliła małe, plazmowe bełty z nadgarstka, ale dron uniknął ich z owadzim refleksem. Wylądował na kolumnie niedaleko. Uderzyłam mocno w beton, siatka z mieszanki plastików eksplodowała, a dron został wyrzucony w stronę sufitu. Vayne cały czas strzelała w pajęczaka, ale wpełzł do szczeliny w ścianie i zniknął w ciemnościach. Kolejny kawałek sufitu spadł obok głowy Vayne. Nie było czasu pytać jej o zdanie — złapałam ją i wyskoczyłam przez zaciemnione okno na budynek obok. Doświadczyłyśmy twardego lądowania i spadł na nas deszcz szkła. Patrzyłam i nie mogłam uwierzyć, jak ogromny ciężar Głównego miażdży Złomowisko w pył i proch. center|600px — Całkiem niezły pierwszy dzień — wybąkałam. Otworzyłam dłonie, by sprawdzić, czy rękawice dalej działają. Wciąż trzymałam ulepszenie, które dostałam za awans. Zaoferowałam je Vayne. — Wydaje mi się, że to twoje. Wstała, przesycona złością. Światło w jej oczach przerodziło się w czystą wściekłość. Usłyszałam syk i poczułam podmuch ozonu, gdy Vayne zniknęła w noc. — Odebrałaś mi część zemsty, pani detektyw — usłyszałam jej głos w mojej głowie. — Ulepszenie tutaj nie pomoże. Metamorfoza Wokół zburzonego budynku panowała cisza. Pokrywa ze zmiażdżonego węgla i powyginanej stali poczęła się kruszyć, robiąc miejsce dla małej, owadziej istoty, wynurzającej się z chaosu. Ze zniszczonej nory wydostają się czarne, pajęcze nogi. Połyskliwy pancerz jest zakurzony, ale nienaruszony. Obraca się na wszystkie strony świata, by złapać orientację. Krople skondensowanej wilgoci zaczynają spadać, czyszcząc go, ale nie do końca. Wysoki, metalowy cień przechodzi nad zgliszczami i klęka przed owadzim dronem. Pająk wspina się po nodze z włókna węglowego, mija zakurzoną i matową obrożę z futra i umieszcza się na kręgosłupie z anodyzowanej stali. Skąpany we wszechobecnym blasku z wyższych sektorów dron na nowo łączy się z ciałem. Metalowy cień podnosi rękę, odpycha materiałowe panele kamizelki i wkłada palec w płytki na ciele. Wyciąga krótką śrubkę z siatki z włókna węglowego. Pulsujący czubek jest nienaruszony. Silne palce ostrożnie miażdżą osłonę śrubki, odsłaniając obwody znajdujące się wewnątrz. Z chirurgiczną precyzją podłącza obwody do małego wejścia za twarzą istoty. Gładkie, czarne kontury maski rozbłyskują czerwonym światłem. Cyfrowe brzęczenie narasta w środku metalowego cienia, by wybuchnąć przesterowanym dźwiękiem sadystycznego śmiechu. Słychać go było w całym sektorze aż po sam szczyt. — Moja praca — szepnął Jhin w stronę neonowego labiryntu powyżej — was wyzwoli. center|600px Odnotowania i ciekawostki *Opowieść została napisana przez Ariel Lawrence. *Akcja dzieje się w uniwersum serii . ** prowadzi śledztwo dotyczące morderstwa doktora dokonanego przez . *To druga opowieść osadzona w alternatywnym uniwersum . Kategoria:Opowiadania